Das Haus des Quark
Nachdem Quark über den Tod eines Klingonen lügt, entführt dessen Haus Quark. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Viele Leute von Deep Space 9 reisen aus angst vor dem Dominion ab. Quark's Bar läuft deswegen sehr schlecht. Er hat streit mit einem betrunkenen Klingonen weil Quark in einem zu strengen Ton mit ihm redete. Kozak sog sein D'k tagh nach einem kurzen Kampf mit Quark fiel Kozak in sein eigenes Messer und starb. Odo sagt das Kozak das Oberhaupt einer recht mächtigen Klingonenfamilie ist. Quark wird von D'Ghor der sich als des Kozak Bruder ausgibt bedroht. Später wird Quark von Kozak's Frau Grilka nach Qo'nos entführt. Quark findet heraus das durch die Angriffe von D'Ghor das das Haus des Kozak immer schwächer wurde. D'Ghor fordert Quark zu einem Duell auf. Quark ergibt sich wäret dem Kampf. D'Ghor wollte ihn umbringen allerdings wurde er von Gowron aufgehalten. Weil D'Ghor Quark umbringen wollte wird er durch den Hohen Rat entehrt. Keiko Schloss die Schule weil zwei bajoranische Schüler abgereist sind und es für Jake und Nog sinnvoller wäre wen Keiko ihnen Privatunterricht geben würde. Miles feiert mit Keiko den Ich-bin-mit-der-wunderbarsten-Frau-in-der-Galaxis-verheiratet-Tag. Miles konnte sie trotz vieler versuche nicht langfristig aufmuntern. Er kommt auf die Idee einer der Lehren Frachträume in ein Arboretum umzuwandeln. Commander Sisko gibt Ihm die Erlaubnis Raum 21 zu benutzen. Dr. Bashir rät Miles aber davon ab da es Keiko nur Zwei Monate aufmuntern wird. Miles sollte stattdessen das darunterliegende Problem lösen. Miles empfiehlt Keiko an einer 6-Monatigen Mission nach Bajor teilzunehmen. Langfassung Prolog Als Morn kurz vor 21 Uhr das Quark's verlässt, weiß Quark, dass er und Rom verdammt sind. Auf Roms Frage, warum er das meine, zitiert Quark Erwerbsregel 286 Wenn Morn uns verlässt, ist alles vorbei. Rom entgegnet, diese Erwerbsregel gebe es garnicht, doch Quark wünscht sich, sie gebe es, da schließlich die Geschäfte des Quark's sehr schlecht laufen, keiner sei da. Im Hintergrund zeigt sich ein Klingone an einem Tisch und fordert Quark auf, ihm einen Blutwein zu bringen. Rom meint, dass wenigstens ein Kunde da sei und dieser bereits zwölf intus habe. Quark beschwert sich, dass an seinen schlechten Geschäften Commander Sisko schuld sei. Hätte Sisko bei der Vertragsschließung mit dem Dominion zugestimmt, ihnen Deep Space 9 zu übergeben, würde es nun keine Probleme geben. Doch da Sisko hart durchgegriffen hat, fürchte sich nun der Alpha-Quadrant vor dem Dominion. Während Rom ihn unterbrechen will, bringt Quark seine Schlussfolgerungen zu Ende. Auf Grund der Furcht vor dem Dominion gebe es weniger Gäste auf Deep Space 9, folglich weniger Kunden im Quark's und dies wiederum bedeute, dass seine rosigen Zeiten zu Ende seien. thumb|Der Klingone greift Quark an Jetzt erläutert Rom ihm, als er endlich die Gelegenheit dazu hat, dass der Klingone weiterhin den Blutwein wünsche, er aber kein Geld mehr habe, weshalb er einen Kredit verlange. Quark fordert Rom auf, ihm gut zuzusehen. Kraftvoll baut sich Quark vor dem betrunkenen Klingonen auf, doch als dieser knurrt, meint Quark, dass sie versuchen sollten, eine Lösung wegen des Kredits zu finden. Der Klingone steht zornig auf und wirft ihm vor, in solch einem Ton mit ihm zu reden. Dann greift er den Ferengi mit einem D'k tahg, einem Messer, an und die beiden stürzen die Treppen hinunter. Als Quark ihn dann von sich herunter schiebt, stellt er fest, dass das Messer im Bauch des Klingonen steckt. Er ist tot. Akt I: Profit des Todes thumb|leftthumb|Dr. Bashir untersucht den Klingonen Während Doktor Bashir den toten Klingonen untersucht, hofft Rom, dass sie die Leiche bald entfernen würden. Quark begrüßt jedoch die dadurch erregte Aufmerksamkeit und meint damit die vielen Personen, die im Eingangsbereich das Geschehen neugierig verfolgen. Quark will mit der Lüge, es war Notwehr, und kein Unfall, Profit erzielen, weil die neugierigen Personen neben Informationen auch Getränke und Speisen werden haben wollen. Rom argumentiert dagegen, dass die Möglichkeit bestehe, dass Verwandte des Klingonen an Quark Rache nehmen würden. In diesem Fall, so Quark, würde er die Wahrheit erzählen. Anderenfalls sehe er sich gezwungen, Roms Gehalt zu streichen, wenn die Geschäfte nicht besser laufen. Als Odo kommt, um Quark zu befragen, erzählt Quarks Bruder sofort die ausgedachte Lüge und Quark bestätigt diese. Dann geht er etwas näher zu der neugierigen Menge und schildert ausführlich und lebhaft seine Lüge. Er sagt, die vulgäre Sprache und die Trunkenheit des Klingonen seien Grund für den Kampf gewesen. Während des Kampfes hätte Quark nun die Klinge des Messers an seinem Hals verspürt und sie mit aller Kraft in den Klingonen hineingebohrt. Die Menge kommentiert dies mit Rufen der Überraschung und Spannung. Nach seinen enthusiastischen Ausführungen bittet er Odo abrupt, Verständnis dafür zu haben, dass er nun nicht mehr darüber reden wolle. thumb|Miles tut Keikos Ende als Lehrerin leid Im Quartier der O'Briens behandelt Keiko gerade ihre Pflanzen, als ihr Ehemann Miles von der Arbeit kommt. Er bestellt beim Replikator ein großes Glas Synthehol und setzt sich auf das Sofa. Er berichtet erschöpft davon, dass heute drei coverianische Captains von Frachtern die gleiche Andockrampe benutzen wollten, dass eine Kiste mit medizinischen Materialien gestohlen wurde und außerdem es zwei Energieausfälle gab. Keiko teilt Miles mit, dass sie ihre Schule geschlossen hat, weil zwei bajoranische Familien mit ihren Kindern wegen der Furcht vor dem Dominion nach Bajor gezogen sind und es nicht sinnvoll ist nur Nog und Jake in einer Schule zu unterrichten. Sie sollten Privatunterricht erhalten. Miles tut dies leid, doch Keiko beteuert, es gehe ihr gut. Ihr Mann macht sich jedoch Sorgen. Im Quark's laufen die Geschäfte gut, doch Odo ist da, um Quark mitzuteilen, dass der Getötete Kozak war. Außerdem berichtet er, dass er das Oberhaupt eines sehr mächtigen Hauses war. Odo rät ihm, seine Aussage zu ändern, da sonst die Gefahr bestehe, dass seine Familie Rache an seinem Mörder nimmt. Quark entgegnet ihm, seine Aussage sei wahr gewesen. Nachdem Odo nach Quarks Aufforderung gegangen ist, erklärt er Rom, dass es längst nicht mehr um Gewinn gehe, er genieße die Errungenschaft, auf Deep Space 9 Respekt erlangt zu haben, indem er Kozak in Notwehr getötet hat. Und wenn seine Familie kommt, werde Quark direkt in ihre Augen sehen, und versuchen, sie mit Geld zu schmieren. thumb|D'Ghor presst Quark an die Wand Als Quark in einen anderen Korridor abbiegt, presst ihn ein wütender Klingone an die Wand und sagt, dass Quark seinen Bruder getötet habe. Er gibt sich als D'Ghor zu erkennen. Er will von Quark wissen, was passiert ist und sagt ihm außerdem, es solle ihm besser gefallen. Quark berichtet ihm – nun wahrheitsgemäß – über den Unfall und fügt hinzu, dass er zu seinem Tod gar nichts machen musste. Der Klingone ist wütend, da solch ein Tod nicht ehrenvoll ist. Er müsse Quark aufgrund der Schande, die auf Kozaks Familie lastet, töten. Andererseits, wenn es ein echter Kampf gewesen wäre, wäre Kozaks Tod ehrenvoll gewesen, schlussfolgert der Klingone. Natürlich müsse Quark dann auch nicht umgebracht werden. Da „erinnert“ sich Quark an den heldenhaften Kampf, sein Bruder könne stolz auf Kozak sein. Die beiden verstehen sich und der Klingone lässt von ihm ab. Akt II: Zwei Seiten der Partnerschaft thumb|Miles bereitet für Keiko ein Essen zu Miles bereitet gerade ein besonderes Essen zu, um seine Frau zu verwöhnen, als diese nach Hause kommt. Er teilt ihr mit, sie sei fünf Minuten zu früh, die Canapés sein noch nicht fertig. Keiko fragt verwundert nach, welches Ereignis diesem besonderen Essen zu Grunde liege, schließlich sei es weder ihr Hochzeitstag noch ihr Geburtstag. Miles entgegnet vorwurfsvoll, es sei doch der Ich-bin-mit-der-wunderbarsten-Frau-in-der-Galaxis-verheiratet-Tag . Obwohl ihr dieser Tag nicht geläufig sei, meint Miles, er solle gefeiert werden, da er eine alte irische Tradition sei. Nach Miles' Erklärung, dieser Tag werde in recht unregelmäßigen Zeitabständen gefeiert, fragt Keiko, ob dabei Kuchen gegessen wird, die Feierlichkeiten instrumental unterlegt werden oder ein Feuerwerk veranstaltet wird. Miles ist sich sicher, ein Feuerwerk sei an diesem Tag angebracht. Keiko scheint darüber sehr erfreut zu sein, sie beginnen sich zu küssen. Am nächsten Morgen berichtet er seiner Frau, dass die Inspektion der Laderampe bis 13 Uhr fertig sein müsste, dann könnten sie sich im Replimat treffen. Obwohl sich Keiko mehrmals für die schöne Nacht bedankt, kommt etwas Kummer bei ihr auf, indem sie ihm auf seine Aussage, sie könne ihn im oberen Pylon finden, antwortet, sie werde in ihrem Quartier sein. Leicht melancholisch verlässt Miles sein Quartier. Als das Quark’s bereits geschlossen hat, kommt eine Gestalt herein, das Gesicht mit einer Kapuze verhüllt, und will zu Quark. Als sie näher kommt und die Kapuze abnimmt, ist eine Klingonin zu erkennen. Sie gibt sich als Grilka, Witwe des Kozak, zu erkennen. Quark versichert ihr, in der Annahme, dies würde sie zufrieden stellen, er sei wie ein Krieger gestorben. Plötzlich zieht Grilka ihr D'k tahg und greift Quark an, der über die Bar fällt. Voller Angst will er sich mit einem Tablett verteidigen. Deshalb kann die Klingonin kaum glauben, er sei ein ebenbürtiger Gegner für Kozak gewesen. Abermals will sie von ihm wissen, wie Kozak umgekommen sei. Er erzählt ihr die Wahrheit. Sie schlussfolgert, dass er somit jedermann angelogen habe. Danach betäubt sie Quark mit einem Hypospray und lässt sich mit ihm wegbeamen. Quark wacht, noch etwas benebelt, auf Qo'noS wieder auf. Er erfährt, dass er sich im ehemaligen Stammsitz im Haus des Kozak befände. Der ältere Klingone namens Tumek, mit dem Quark spricht, erzählt ihm, dass Kozak ohne männlichen Nachfolger gestorben wäre, und mit ihm sein Haus. Als Quark D'Ghor, der ihn im Korridor überfallen hat, vorschlägt, entgegnet ihm der Klingone, dass er diesen unehrenhaften Namen hier nicht hören wolle. Seine Familie sei seit über sieben Generationen der Todfeind dieses Hauses. Außerdem meint Tumek, D'Ghors Worte an Quark auf Deep Space 9 seien eine Lüge. D'Ghor habe nur Interesse daran, sicher zu stellen, dass Kozak ehrenhaft gestorben sei. Dies habe dann zur Folge, dass keine spezielle Dispensation gewährt werden würde. Würde es eine solche geben, wie es auch zutreffen müsse, würde Grilka das Oberhaupt der Familie. Doch zur Zeit bestehe keine Hoffnung darauf. Grilka tritt ein und befiehlt Quark, ein weißes Gewand anzuziehen. Trotz Bedenken des älteren Klingonen beginnt ein Ritual auf Klingonisch. Quark spricht, Grilkas Messer an seinem Hals spürend, einige Worte nach, versteht jedoch die Prozedur nicht. Der für Grilka ekelhafte Kuss mit Quark beendet die Zeremonie, und Quark erfährt, dass Grilka und er geheiratet haben. Auf Deep Space 9 teilt Commander Sisko Kira und Dax mit, dass die Alpha-Schicht die Kampfübungen noch einmal wiederholen solle, er sei mit ihren letzten Leistungsbewertungen nicht zufrieden. Miles kommt herein und teilt Sisko mit, sein Anliegen sei privater Natur. Dax vermutet richtigerweise Eheprobleme. Durch ihre zahlreichen Leben habe sie Erfahrungen mit der Ehe aus den beiden Perspektiven, Miles Gesichtsausdruck kenne sie nur zu gut. Kira verlässt, wenn auch erst mit Nachdruck, wie Dax den Raum. Sisko kommt nun auf die Schulschließung zu sprechen. Auch wenn Keiko es nicht zugebe, so Miles, würde sie die Schulschließung belasten, alle Versuche ihres Mannes, selbst die Umstellung seines Arbeitsplanes, damit er mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen kann, blieben erfolglos. Deshalb möchte Miles einen der leeren Frachträume in ein Arboretum umwandeln, damit er seiner Frau etwas zurückgeben könne, schließlich habe sie ihre Karriere geopfert, um mit ihm auf Deep Space 9 ziehen zu können. Sisko meint, Raum 21 sei aufgrund der gesperrten ODN-Leitungen und des funktionsuntüchtigen Sicherheitssystems akzeptabel. Er betont, dass es schrecklich sei, einen Geliebten leiden zu sehen und er würde sich sehr freuen, Keiko glücklich sehen zu können. Akt III: Hilfe für die Frauen Im Hohen Rat beginnt die Verhandlung bezüglich der Zukunft des Hauses des Kozak. D'Ghor erhebt Anspruch auf den Titel und das Eigentum des gefallenen Hauses. Während Gowron ihm sagt, dass der Hohe Rat seine Petition erörtert hat und noch finale Rituale anstehen, bevor der Transfer abgeschlossen werden kann, unterbricht ihn Grilka, die gerade hereinkommt, und meint, seine Petition sei ungültig. Sie habe an Quark das Brek'tal-Ritual durchgeführt, welches ihr zusichert, den Gewinner des ehrenhaften Kampfes, in diesem Fall Quark, zu heiraten, sodass er das Haus übernehmen kann. Grilka entgegnet D'Ghor, er habe dies erst ermöglicht, schließlich habe er zugesichert, dass Kozak eines ehrenhaften Todes gestorben sei. Nun droht D'Ghor, sie und Quark zu töten. Dieser wendet sich nun verängstigt an Gowron und schlägt zur Lösung dieses Problems einen Handel vor. Doch D'Ghor ist dadurch erbost und will ihn töten. Gowron lenkt wieder ein und erinnert D'Ghor, dass im Hohen Rat niemand ohne Grund herausgefordert werden darf. Nun vertagt Gowron die Verhandlung und erkennt bis auf Weiteres das Brek'tal-Ritual an. Außerdem ernennt er das Haus des Kozak bis zur endgültigen Klärung, nach einigen sprachlichen Hindernissen, zum Haus des Quark. Im Stammsitz des Haus des Quark erinnert Grilka ihren Ehemann Quark daran, dass er hätte schweigen sollen, doch er kontert, er hätte damit nur ein Blutvergießen verhindern wollen. Quark hinterfragt nun, ob sie einen Plan habe, wie es weitergehen soll, doch ihr ist die Ratlosigkeit anzusehen. Quark bietet ihr deshalb eine gleichberechtigte Partnerschaft an. Er wolle nur dafür einige Informationen. Nach kurzem Zögern berichtet Grilka ihm, dass Kozak einen großen Teil des Familienvermögens verschwendete, außerdem machte er Spielschulden und einige unkluge Investitionen. Da man D'Ghor einige dieser Verbindlichkeiten schuldet, nutzt er den Verlust an Macht aus. Falls er einen Rechtsanspruch auf das Eigentum des ehemaligen Haus des Kozak, nun Haus des Quark, durchsetzt, könnte er so mächtig werden, das selbst ein Sitz im Hohen Rat möglich sei. Quark möchte sich sowohl vom Haus des Kozak als auch von D'Ghor, falls möglich, die finanziellen Aufzeichnungen ansehen, um so einen Weg aus dem Chaos herauszufinden. Doch Grilka widert diese Vorgehensweise an, sie sei nicht klingonische Art und Weise. Er kann jedoch mit ihrer Ratlosigkeit erfolgreich argumentieren. Sie führt ihn zu einer Konsole. thumb|Miles entwirft den Plan des Arboretums Während Miles im Replimat an einem PADD das Arboretum für seine Frau plant, kommt Dr. Bashir dazu und bestellt sich eine scharfe Plomeek-Suppe mit einem Hauch Basilikum. Miles bittet um seine Meinung bezüglich des Arboretums. Julian ist sich sicher, dass es funktionieren wird. Für zwei Monate. Dann würde Keiko wieder von vorne anfangen. Laut Dr. Bashirs Erfahrung kann man durch ein Lächeln und nette Worte zwei Stunden eine Frau zufrieden stellen, bei Blumen sind es schon eine Woche. Wichtig sei jedoch, die Wurzel des Problems anzupacken. Miles hatte gehofft, dass sich Keiko durch ein Hobby besser fühlen würde, doch Julian meint, den Beruf zum Hobby zu machen, sei nicht sinnvoll. Er verdeutlicht dies ihm, indem er ihm sagt, dass Miles sicherlich nicht zufrieden damit sei, nur in einer Werkstatt Nanoenergiekreise zu löten und mit Tricordern zu spielen. Deprimiert stimmt ihm Miles zu. Deshalb müsse Keiko in ihren Beruf als Botanikerin zurückkehren. thumb|Grilka zeigt Quark ihre Dankbarkeit Auf Qo'noS findet Quark heraus, dass D'Ghor den Wert der Ländereien des Haus des Kozak niedriger angesetzt hat und außerdem Hauptgläubiger von Kozaks Spielschulden ist. Durch seine Angriffe wurde das Haus des Kozak nachweislich immer schwächer. Aufgebracht meint Grilka, D'Ghor hätte gemauschelt und intrigiert wie ein verdammter... -Quark vollendet den Satz-... Ferengi. Quark ist sich sicher, D'Ghor habe sich nicht auf einen Kampf eingelassen, da so das Eigentum des Hauses zerstört worden wäre. Mit etwas Überzeugungsarbeit könne er dem Hohen Rat D'Ghors Unehrenhaftigkeit nachweisen. Grilka dankt ihm. Als sie lächeln und sich näher kommen, meint sie, dass sie in Quarks Schuld stünde und als Zeichen ihrer Dankbarkeit sie Quark in Ruhe seine Hand von ihrem Schenkel nehmen lasse, anstatt seine Knochen zu zertrümmern. Die beiden verlassen den Raum. thumb|Quark präsentiert den Klingonen Beweise Vor dem Hohen Rat führt Quark enthusiastisch seine Beweise gegen D'Ghor vor. Er erklärt den Klingonen, dass man den Bruttovermögenswerten entnehmen kann, dass der Nettowert des Landerwerbs tatsächlich null war. Als Quark fortfahren möchte, unterbricht ihn Gowron genervt. Er sagt, er wolle nichts mehr von Finanzen und Fusionen oder Währungstransaktionen hören. Gowron nähert sicht D'Ghor, der sich zu Quarks Vorwürfen äußern soll. Dieser beschuldigt den Ferengi jedoch als Lügner. Auf Grund dieser Beleidigung fordert D'Ghor sofortige Rache durch einen persönlichen Kampf. Außerdem liege hier ein Indiz vor, dass Kozak nicht ehrenhaft, sondern in einem Unfall gestorben sei. Sein Zeuge werde dies belegen können. Die Klingonen, die am Rand stehen, beginnen zu diskutieren. Quark gibt Grilka zu verstehen, dass es nur eine Person gebe, die von der Wahrheit wüsste. Und diese tritt gerade ein. Es ist Rom, Quarks Bruder. thumb|Grilka versucht, Quark aufzuhalten, zu verschwinden Im Dunkeln versuchen Quark und Rom zu flüchten, doch der ältere Klingone Tumek und Grilka können sie entdecken und aufhalten. Grilka sagt, sie ahnte bereits, dass er versuchen würde, zu verschwinden. Quark tue Grilkas Verlust des Eigentums zwar leid, dennoch fürchte er, am nächsten Tag umgebracht zu werden. Grilka will Quark ermutigen, gegen D'Ghor zu kämpfen, doch Quark zitiert ein altes Ferengi-Sprichwort: Wer rechtzeitig die Kurve kratzt, lebt gesund und wesentlich länger. Grilka versucht nun, ihn geschickt zu provozieren, indem sie sagt, dass es also zutreffe, dass Ferengi lügende, stehlende, unehrenhafte und unloyale Feiglinge seien. Quark dementiert dies, doch Grilka „dachte“, dass wenigstens Quark diese Eigenschaften besitzen würde. Doch an der Stelle von Quarks Herz sei nur ein Stück Latinum, und zwar ein kleines. Auf Grilkas Geheiß lässt Tumek die beiden gehen. Quark gibt seinem Bruder zu verstehen, dass er nun gehen möchte, doch da Rom regungslos stehen bleibt, fragt er, was los sei. Quark antwortet selbst, Rom finde, er solle gegen D'Ghor antreten. Doch Rom lasse sich von Grilka beeinflussen. Jetzt stimmt Rom ihm zu. Die Brüder sind sich einig, dass der Profit im Vordergrund stünde. Mit Zweifeln, die keiner vor beiden aussprechen will, verlassen sie den Raum. Akt IV: Die Ferengi-Art thumb|Quark wirft sein Bat'leth weg Gowron fragt Grilka, wo Quark sei, als diese den Hohen Rat betritt. Sie gibt an, nicht zu wissen, wo das Oberhaupt des Hauses sich befände. D'Ghor, der sein Bat'leth in der Hand hält, stellt nun abermals seine Forderungen. Doch plötzlich tritt Quark selbstsicher und ebenfalls mit einem Bat'leth bewaffnet ein und will D'Ghors Herausforderung zum Kampf annehmen. Grilka ist stolz auf den mutigen Quark, doch dieser gibt ihr den Hinweis, er werde diese Angelegenheit auf die „Ferengi-Art“ klären. Die beiden machen sich kampfbereit und Gowron gibt das Zeichen. Als sie sich nähern, wirft Quark zur allgemeinen Verwunderung plötzlich sein Bat'leth in eine Ecke und fordert D'Ghor eindringlich auf, ihn zu töten. Der Klingone zögert jedoch. Soll er wirklich auf unehrenhafte Weise einen unbewaffneten Ferengi töten? Quark kommt zum Höhepunkt. Er kniet vor D'Ghor nieder und erwartet seine Hinrichtung. Auf seine geschickte Ferengi-Art macht er ihm klar, dass er dies nie seinen Kindern erzählen könnte, ohne sich dafür schämen zu müssen. Doch D'Ghor holt zum Schlag aus und nur in letzter Sekunde kann Gowron ihn an der unehrenhaften Hinrichtung hindern. Anschließend wird D'Ghor durch den Hohen Rat entehrt. Gowron sagt, er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass es einen tapferen Ferengi geben könnte. Außerdem gewährt er Grilka auf Grund der ungewöhnlichen Umstände eine Dispensation. thumb|Quark und Grilka scheiden sich Diese möchte sich nach alldem nun bei Quark revanchieren. Quark meint, sie solle dies nicht missverstehen, doch er wünsche die Scheidung. Sie erfüllt seinen Wunsch sofort, indem sie ihm auf die Wange schlägt, ihn mit den Worten N'Gos tlhogh cha! (was so viel heißt wie Unsere Ehe ist vorüber!) beschimpft und ihn schließlich anspuckt. Zwar wäre ihm diesbezüglich eine Warnung lieber gewesen, doch Grilka küsst ihn - diesmal auch ohne Vorwarnung- auf den Mund. Die beiden verabschieden sich. Epilog thumb||Die O'Briens diskutieren über die Expedition Im Quark's sitzen Keiko und Miles O'Brien. Keiko ist erstaunt darüber, wie lange man Dabo spielen könne, ohne davon genug zu kriegen. Miles erzählt ihr allerdings ernst, dass in zwei Wochen eine agrobiologische Expedition zu den Janitza-Bergen auf Bajor aufbricht und sie noch eine Chefbotanikerin bräuchten. Da diese Berge noch nie erforscht worden sind, sei dies eine sehr bedeutsame Expedition. Verunsichert fragt Keiko, wie lange diese Mission dauern würde. Doch als sie erfährt, dass sie sechs Monate dauern würde, äußert sie Bedenken bezüglich Molly. Obwohl Miles beschwichtigt, dass geklärt sei, sie könne Molly mitnehmen, will Keiko Deep Space 9 nicht verlassen. Es kommt wieder zur Diskussion, dass der Beruf als Hobby nicht glücklich machen könne. Schließlich stimmt sie zu. An der Bar sitzen Rom und Quark. Rom bewundert seinen Bruder für seinen Mut, den er im Hohen Rat bewiesen hat, doch dieser denkt schon wieder an die schlechten Geschäfte des Quark's. Quark sagt zu Rom, dass ihr Vater Keldar ihn geknebelt und gevierteilt hätte, hätte er gehört, dass Rom gesagt hat, dass Geld nicht alles sei. Quark meint, Respekt sei gut, aber Latinum sei besser. Rom will die Geschichte noch einmal hören. Quark stimmt unter der Bedingung, dass er ihm die verlorene Zeit vom Lohn kürze, zu, und beginnt, auf seine enthusiastische Weise die Geschehnisse zu schildern. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen Darsteller und Charaktere Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Das Haus des Quark auf st-minutiae.com en:The House of Quark (episode) es:The House of Quark fr:The House of Quark (épisode) nl:The House of Quark Haus des Quark, Das